The Anbu Princess
by Lemon Zulu
Summary: tenten and ino have a secret life, but what happens when neji thinks tenten is a year olde than him? and he's falling for her? tenten waits to tell neji how good a ninja she is but he thinks shes weak, hes wrong. NxT and SxI teen to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Hello, This IS revised if you find any mistakes please notify me so i can fix it.

* * *

Tentens POV

Todays is the day. My birthday. My thirteenth birthday.

I'm the youngest on my team but they don't know how old I am... I never really told them, They never asked either.

I'm Found to be the useless one, I dream of being a great ANBU one day, but i doubt it will happen with my limited jutsu knowledge and that I only throw weapons. I'm not the most respected, i used to be treated like dirt by Neji, even Lee for awhile. But they soon found my precision helpful and to our advantage.

When I arrived a the training ground Neji was meditating as I assumed Lee and Gai-sensai weren't here because they'd started their 300 laps around konoha. Sighing I walked over and sat next to Neji. Surprisingly, he opened his pearly blue eyes and looked at me.

"Happy birthday" he stated.

I was surprised to say the least I mean he talked! Thats not normal.

"How old are you?" he asked, My mouth still agape. I thought a few minutes and realized that they were all 13 as am i as of today, but if I said I was 14 I'd be respected around here for being the oldest!!

"Fourteen, and thank you for remembering," I said calmly.

"Y-your fourteen?" he stuttered.

I giggled and replied with a "Yes, why?"

"No reason.." and thats all he said before going back to meditating.

FOUR YEARS AND A COUPLE MONTHS AFTER TENTEN'S 18'TH (17'TH) BIRTHDAY, AT LUNCH WITH INO, HER BEST FRIEND.

"So, Ino, how are you and Shika-nii-chan doing?"I asked while waiting for my ramen to cool. Shika was like my brother i met him when i was at a young age, and after losing my Brother and the rest of my family, her practically was my big brother.

"We're great! He made us dinner last night and served it with little candles on his porch it was so sweet!" she replied then giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.  
"Well it's just that he asked me if I wanted to move in with him and Chouji but I told him that I couldn't leave you, so he said that if we wanted to we could sell out apartment and they'd sell theirs, that way we can buy a house with three bedrooms and 2 baths, but only if it's ok with you...." she trailed off.

"Oh my gosh Ino of course its ok! But i get my own room right??"

"Of course, relax tennie, Oh! And I kinda had to tell him, cause otherwise he'd be suspicious if we were randomly leaving and I didn't want him to worry and-"

"Ino."

"I hope you don't mind, you don't do you? and if-"

"Ino."

"Cause-"

"INO!"

"huh?"

"It's fine, does Chouji know? Cause him and I are pretty good friends same with shika, so it's ok they're not gonna tell anyone." I smiled and looked at the sixteen year old girl next to me, "But, if you and Shikamaru are sharing a room...."

"Tenten!!" she yelled," You know shikamaru isn't like that!"

"But I don't know you aren't!! lol" I watched her face get red and kinda puffy. "Hey I'm just kidding!" I put my hands up defensively.  
Ino shook her head Then we began to eat, while eating I thought about how we met.

FLASHBACK

Three years ago I walked into a flowershop, to see if i could use their bathroom. I walked up to the counter were a beautiful young blonde girl who sat arranging some roses. She smiled not looking up., "Hello, how can i help you?" she asked cheerfully.

"Well i was wondering if you had somewhere i could wash up at..." I asked feeling some blood trickling down my cheek.

"I'm sorry not in here," SH elooked up at me. "Oh dear Come with me I'll help you with that there is a bathroom in my house upstairs!"

"Thank you, your the closest place from where I was."

She nodded pronouncing a "Follow me," as she began leading me to her house.

When we got into a bathroom,, she cleaned my wound and put some anti-bacterial stuff on it.

"There," she said finishing the wrap. " My name is Ino by the way."

"Tenten," I smiled

"Oh we should get going I have something for you so you can remember me!"

We got back to the flower shop and she gave me 3 yellow roses.

"They mean friendship," she said. "visit me again, we'll be great friends!!" she said waving good bye.  
and it all went up-hill from there.

I had visited her numourous times and we became best friends. She got in a fight with her parents and she stayed at my house for the longest time so we decides to share a house and now here we are hust like sisters.

END FLASHBACK

I smiled to myself and the memories.

"So Ten, whens the next mission?"

"uh tomorrow I have one with my old team going to suna."

"ok, well we gotta go pack so we can get a movin in with shika!!" she managed to giggle out. "I'll still move when your gone ok?"

"OK." I smiled this is great.

* * *

Ok for everyone who likes this story I'm editing it so yeah i hope you like the re-read better (: reviews would be nice since this story has only 1!


	2. Chapter 2

Two months later at the Ino-Ten-Shika-Cho residence (It's July)(TENTEN POV)

"Ino...Ino wake up....please?" Tenten was whispering.

When the girls moved in with the boys, they bought a two bedroom, two bath, house, being what they could afford, there as leaving Shikamaru and Chouji sharing a room and Ino and Tenten sharing a room.

Tenten was trying to wake up Ino, but she was failing."Ino, wake up...please....I'm scared...I had the dream again..." hearing what her best friend just said Ino's eyes snapped open.

"Tenten.."she whispered and she sat up to hug her. Tenten was sitting on the floor clutching a small panda plush. The little planda was missing an eye with an ear to match and had cotton coming out of it's shoulder."sshh.." Ino told me trying to calm me down."Now tell me, what happened this time?"

I felt a hot tear roll down my cheek. I have a small problem thats been getting worse and worse. It started last month.

I had started as a simple dream, me, Neji and Lee, to start with, but as the days went on realized it was The mission I went on after talking with Ino about moving in with Shika-nii-chan and Chouji-san.

"We were walking home from Suna, like always, and Ambushed, Lee got stabbed . . . by Neji!" more tears came, " Then they took Lee away. There was only one left and Neji who had taken out a Kunai and was holding it offensively." She was still rubbing my back as I choked out this last bit."Neji slowly walked toward meraising the kunai to my heart, turning into my brother as he walked toward me. He slid the kunai across my heart with heavy pressure saying 'Don't lie to me.' then cossing it into an X saying 'Never keep secrets.' Then at the piont the lines crossed stabbed in war-"

"Stop." Ino interrupted me." You know that won't happen."

"I Know, Because I think it already did, Ino, I have the scar.."

"I could have been from anything, now what time is it?"

"6am."

"How long have you been up?"

". . . ."

"Tenten, tell me."

"...Since two." I sighed.

"Come, Ten you need some food," she dragged me out the door into the kitchen and got out some cookie mix.

I raised and eyebrow, " For breakfast?" I asked.

"Nope!! For the mission to cure you! since it's the only thing that works," she smiled. I smiled too when she handed me a spoon full of cookie dough.

"Thanks Ino." with that the doorbell rang."I'll get it!" Spoon in hand I went to get the door and opened it expecting the mail man or something but instead, what I saw was the worst possible thing at the time. I screamed and shut the door.

"Tenten!!" Ino yelled. Shikamaru appeared in the hallway with chouji beside him holding a bat.

"Tenten, who was it?"  
"I-it was N-n-ne-him.." I yelled streaming tears marked my face. Shikamaru looked dumbfounded, and Chouji looked really confused. Ino stood up and opened the door, but she walked out. She and shika-nii-san were the only ones I told.

WITH NEJI AND INO

(ino pov)

"What the hell do you want hyuaga?" I hissed

"hn."

"Answer me dammit!"

"I'm hear to talk to Tent-"

"She's busy, now get the hell out of here. Now."

"But it's about a mission from about a 2 months ago, I had some questions about it. . ." My face paled.

"Neji, go. Now."

"hn." He said walking away.

I walked back in the house to see tenten breaking down clawing at the scar across her heart, it was bleeding by now.

"Tenten." I said in monotone "It's not going to go away if you keep doing that."

TENTEN POV

I stopped, and let out a sigh. I got up without a word and walked into our room finding a set of clothes and a towel. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. 'I knew he gave me the scar but did he really almost kill me. . . .'  
a knocking sounded from the door.

"Tenten," came shikamarus deep vioce," I'm going cloud watching in a half hour, if you want to talk come with me." After that he left without another word I turned the water to freezing to numb the pain, the scar, the memory.

* * *

ok so everyone here is probably thinkingg WTF?  
well hope you liking it (:


	3. Chapter 3

TWO MONTHS AGO, NEJI LEE TENTEN, MISSION:

TENTEN POV

We were walking peaceful listening to the birds chirp, the sound of the breeze and Lee's happy toon that he whistled. Then Neji stopped, Lee stopped whistleing and the wind picked up. Lee walkd over to Neji he was about to ask him what was wrong but Neji took out a kunai and stabbed Lee's arm, "Lee! " I screamed then Neji walked over to me but on his way he transformed into a my brother. he had his shaggy black hair and blue eyes along with the same clothes, it's like her was there, only he had a desire to kill.

I started backing up, backing up into a tree. "Neji?" I asked as a tear rolled down my face. He just stabbed lee. Then i felt cool metal against my skin. Blood began to trickle down my torso as a line went over my heart, "Don't lie to me," he said and crossed the line making an X and said "Never keep secrets," and I realized he, Neji, or My brother. . . was digging his kunai deeper into the point at which the two lines intersected. Witha final forceful oush it went deep and I completely blacked out.

A week later I woke up in a hospital, Ino was at my side sound asleep, I smiled. I didn't remember a thing. I was released that day. I walked to the training area where I met with Lee and Neji, we still trained as a team. "Good morning Lee," I smiled and waved.  
He ran over to me and hugged me as if he hadn't seen me in years.

"Lee, is something wrong? Your acting like I was about to die or something."

He was frowning at my statement," You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" I questioned.

"Lee, I think it's better we leave her not knowing.." Neji told him not looking at me.

"Yes, Neji, I think it would..." Lee trailed off.

Two weeks later, I was settled in the new house, sleeping on the top bunk of me and Ino's bunk bed. It was then the dreams of the day began. Ever since i had the dream I haven't spoken to Neji, at all. For awhile it only got the the part where Neji finished the x.

PRESENT

"Ino," I said walking into the kitchen for a cookie,

"You don't mind if I go cloud watching with shikamaru do you?"

"Not at all Tenten, you don't have to ask me, I know you guys are like brother and sister, it doesn't bother me at all," Then she smiled and handed me a small box of cookies, "Snacks for cloud watching," she giggled.

"Ino I'm going cloud watching," Skikamaru said hugging her from behind.

"OK but be back in time for dinner, Shika, we're going out, and Tenten, and we need to talk to hokage-sama soon."

"Yes mom," I giggled

"k," was all shikamaru said before giving her a quick peck on the lips and heading for the door.

AN HOUR LATER

I just finished eating the last cookie and telling him about the dream, "Shikamaru, do, do you think I should talk to him? What if it really happened? What if he really tried to kill me because I lied about my age? and kept my being of anbu a secret...but how would he have found out...."

"Tenten, I think you should talk to him."

"Ok, yes, I think I will, but-"

"Tenten?"

"It's just that," I was poking my index fingers together like hinata used to, "Shika-nii-chan, I'm scared. . . . ."

(A/N: I'm going to explain some stuff right now so yeah listen)

1: Tenten had a Nice family a brother that was 11 when she was 8, and her mom and dad, who were great ninja, One day, He Mom had commit suicide and her dad was thrown into depression. Her dad began to beat her brother. One day her dad had gone to far and her brother was in a fatal fragile condition. He dad finally commit suicide himself when she was 9. The her Brother died days later.

2: She had a brother who would be about shikamaru's age, so she treats him like her brother.

3: Neji, doesn't know tentens real age, he thinks she is a year older than she is. he doesn't know anything about the anbu thing and does not suspect anything.

4:No one knows of Tenten's past. She has never told any one. if they ask she tells them they died in the great war.

back to the story

"It's ok to be scared Tenten, if you want, I'll come with you."

"Thanks Shika, but I'm gonna go now, I'll see you when you get back from your date." he blushed, and with that she left.\

I went to the training ground, and surprisingly found Neji sitting against a tree, arms around his knees, head hanging. His hair was undone, he was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt saying "given up" in white on the sleeve. His black vans were torn up. I silently walked over to him.

"Neji?" I said softly. I saw flashes of him coming at me changing into the one i loved so much....I heard a sniffle, which pulled me out of my trance like state "Neji, are you ok? whats wrong?" I was nervous and scared he'd kill me then and there. He looked up and away from me.

"What the hello do you want!?"

"To talk..."I whispered the last part.

"You haven't for months now you do?! Why the hell would you up and change your mind!"

"I was scared...Neji..." He sighed.

"What do you want to know?"He looked at me for the first time, his face was tear-streaked, and his eyes were red.

"Neji,"she gasped seeing his state. She wiped his face off with her sleeve,"whats wrong?"

"Don't worry about it, what do you want to know, is it about our last mission? Cause I need to talk to you about that?"

"Neji, did, did you kill me?" she was looking down tears forming in her eyes.

"How could I kill you? your right here?"

"Look." She unbuttoned the top three buttons of her shirt. She'd dropped to her knees and grabbed her hand placing it over the scar. "You gave that to me, didn't you?" she whispered the last part.

"Tenten, I had been possessed, thats why I had stabbed Lee, but it wasn't my doing, we were ambushed... One of the men possessed me with a unknown and possibly illegal jutsu."

"But you turned into something, something, that no one knows about. . ." she whispered the last part again.  
"You were put into a genjutsu, It takes things from your mind, they probably thought that I was your boyfriend or something, knowing that it would kill you to see me becoming something you don't look back on or something like that 'n what not." He leaned in to examine my scar more closely. "You've scratched it, it'll get infected that way. . ."

"What happened after word?"

"Lee's stabbed arm went numb and he stabbed the guy who was possessing me right after he finished making me. . . Stab...." he trailed off.

"Is that all?"

"Well we took you to a hospital after word we were all fine but, Lee was terrified seeing as I almost killed yo-"

"Neji, I forgive you, now tell me, whats wrong, you only dress like this and undo your hair when your super depressed."

"Tenten, I thought you hated me, I was afraid I lost you forever, that I'd never get my friends back..."

"I'm not leaving, Do not worry, Tenten is here for you, Neji. Hey do you want to come over for dinner? Ino and Shika-nii-san will be out of the house and Chouji is on a mission as of after Ino made you leave."

"Sure, as long as I won't be a burde-"

"You won't be, if you don't come I'll be lonely."

"OK," He stood up, "Uh.." he extended his hand.

"Thanks!" I said carefully and headed back toward the house Neji trailing behind.

"What do you want to make for dinner?" I asked

"Uh, I don't know how to make anything other than cereal or instant stuff," he shrugged.

"So you don't eat real food?" I asked surprised.

"not unless I got out, but I don't do that often."

"How about spegetti?"

"Never had."

"Well you are gonna learn how to make it, tonight, and your gonna like it." I grabbed his hand and started running back to the house. When we got there I was panting, I walked up to the door and unlocked it.

"Come on in," I said holding the door open for him, he nodded and walked in.

"Is this your first time in this house?"

"Yes."

"Well, To the kitchen!"

Neji POV.

I followed Tenten to the kitchen. It was my first time in this house, it was a fairly nice house accually.

"Nejiiiii," She looked at me with pleading eyes then I realised she was holding an apron a frilly pink and purple apron.  
"Can you tie it for me? And it's Ino's, don't give me that look."

I was slightly taken aback, "Er, ok," was all I managed to say. She tied it aroung her waist and picked up her hair that was for a change in a half ponytail. I began to tie the string together, in a bow.

"Thanks! Are you ready to learn how to make spegetti?"She asked

"Yes."

I watched her reach for some noodles, they looked like round ramen noodles.

"Neji, can you grab the pot under the the toaster, it's black with silver handles."

I got the pot out, "Now fill it three fouths the way full of water and put it on the stocve to boil." I nodded and put it on the stove.

"Tenten, how does it boil?"

She giggled again, "You have to turn the stove on silly, open this please," she said handing me the noodles, "Can you hand me a noodle?"

I handed her a noodle and watched her break in into four smaller peices. She put one peice in her mouth, "You want to try one?" She asked me.

"It's raw noodle, why are you eating it?"

"Neji it's safe and I like the way it tastes!"

"No, thanks."

"Suit yourself yourself, Neji put the noodles in the hot water, and turn it Down."

Tenten pov

I got out a sause pan and put it on the stove turning it to low, I took the sauce out of the fridge, and instructed Neji on how to make the entire spegetti meal.

Half an hour later I was setting the table when Neji came over and said " I'll set the table, you serve the food."

I nodded.

A few minutes later I came out with two plates I place his infront of him and mine were I was going to sit. I removed Ino's apron, put it away and sat down. Neji hadn't touched his food, I frowned. "Is something wrong why haven't you eaten?"

"I was waiting for you, and I don't know how to eat it, how the hell do you get it to stay on the fork?" I giggled.

"You eat it with your fork like this," I showed him how to eat his spegetti, by spinning the fork you know? "Now you try." I smiled. He looked ...nervous?

He ate it. " What do you think?"

* * *

hehe cliffie haha not really btw neji is a bit of an emotional wreck whenever tenten isn't around or if she doesn't want him around thats why he was like he was at the training ground. wow this revision is better. kinda haha


	4. Chapter 4

NEJI POV

"It's great."

"Really???" her eyes lit up, it was kinda...cute.

"Yes, really, and it's like my first homecooked meal in years." Shit, I shouldn't have said that.

"Well you should come over more when ever Ino, Skika-nii-san, and Chouji-san are gone. Then I can teach you how to make other stuff...." She keeped rambling on, god, why does she have to be older? If she wasn't she'd be the perfect girlfri-"How does that sound, Neji?"

Shit.

"Uuh sounds great!"

"Ok come over in two weeks, around noonish ok?" I nodded," And Neji," I looked up at her, " Sorry I miss your birthday...."

"..." My birthday? Oh,

"Oh don't worry about it, I forgot about it. . ."

She blinked.

"You forgot your own birthday? Well then I know what to do, come over in 4 days, at 4P.M. don't be early, Don't be late." She stood up. and took her plate to the sink then came bck for mine. She's up to something, I know it.

"Tenten, what time is it?"

"Eight." She said plainly.

"Shit. I gotta go I made training plans with Lee, Thank you, Tenten."

Tenten POV

He Ran out the door. I sighed.

"What the hell! Tenten?" Ino. Shit.

"Hi, Ino."

"What was Neji doing here??? What happened between you two! you were terrified of him this morning!"

"Ino, I taught him how to make spegetti, He explained what happened I was in a Genjutsu while he was in a possesive type jutsu where someone was controling his movements." I said plainly.

"Oh."

"Well I'm going to bed. Oh and I need to talk to you guys about a Birthday party for friday OK?"

"Sounds good we can talk in the morning."

I walked into my room changed grabbed my panda and got in bed.

After a dreamless sleep, I woke up at seven took a shower and went to make breakfast, scrambled eggs and toast.

Ino was the next one up, "Morning Tennie-chan, So what were you saying about a party?"

"Oh Morning Ino. Well Neji kinda didn't have a birthday party or anything, he never has accually, so I was thinking, on Friday we could Get a cake and stuff, and through him a party!" I smiled happily.

"So you two are friends again?" She questioned.

"We never weren't, I was just afraid to talk to him, but it's ok because nothing was intentional." I explained.

"Oh well thats good, and sorry I was so mean to him yesterday."

"Don't worry about it, he deserved it, lol."

FRIDAY NEJI"S BIRTHDAY PARTY 3PM

"We have one hour people!" I yelled.

Lots of people were there including, Sasuke who brought sakura along, this did NOT make Ino happy, Naruto and hinata came, together, Lee, Kiba and his girlfriend, Amaya. And a few other people that I'm not sure who though.

Amaya, Kibas girlfriend, was my sister, well adopted, and shes sixteen. Long beautiful brown hair she keeps in a low side ponytail, she was wearing her normal black tank top with netting underneath, and dark pants. she had a headband that she wore like sakuras, but she is still a chunin.

An hour later everything was ready, the lights were out and everyone was hiding. I walked over to the door and looked throught the peep hole making sure it was him, "Hes here" I whispered.

I opened the door and moved out of the way.

"SURPRISE!!" everyone yelled.

NEJI POV

I was Stunned, to say the least.

"Happy Birthday." Everyone said. then the most unexpected thing happened, people came up to me and start talking. I turned to Tenten, "This was your idea wasn't it?"

"Yes." she said and walked into the kitchen.

Everyone partied till midnight then everyone Went home.

Tenten POV

Everyone but Neji was gone, besides the people who lived here, who have retired to their respected rooms.

"Can i help you clean up?"

"Only If you really want to."

"Thank you, Tenten."

"Your welcome."

"I had fun."

"I'm happy to hear, did you like the cake?"

"Yes, it was great."

"Good I made it lol." Yes tenten says "LOL" alot.

"Tenten, why are you doing all this for me?"

"Because Neji, your special, and you deserve it." By now I was cleaning to counter looking down to hide my blush.

"Why am I special?" He asked.

"I'm Not sure I can explain that to you." I whispered.

"Oh, ok..."

I looked at him, Then I hugged him forthe first time, ever. Slowly he hugged back.

"Tenten, are you . . .ok?"He'd asked.

"Yes of course, of course I am, I just want to say, thank you, for being my friend all these years."

"Thats true, But more Importantly, thank you for being my best friend." I let go, and smiled up at himm patting his head.

"Lol, you have a funny look on your face."

"ok?"

"Hey Ten, it's like 1:30." Shikamaru said walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, I should be going then, thanks again guys." He said waving to us heading for the door."

"Bye neji." We said.

"Did you want to talk?"

"No. were is Ino?"

"She got drunk so shes in bed."

"Lol Oops guess I shouldn't have put that out, I'm not to drunk, I only had two bottles, so I'm still pretty sober."

"Uh-huh."

"Shikamaru, ya know I was wondering, maybe you and Ino could share a room, I'll take the attic, it's kinda nice up there, and Chouji could have me and Ino's room."

He blinked.

"Thanks Ten. guess we'll get working on that tomorrow, well need to sell the bunk bed, get a king, for me and Ino, a queen for you, chouji can keep his bed." I giggled as he imagined everything.

"Well i'm off to bed, good night Shika-nii-san."

* * *

Well I like it! lol, do you?


	5. Chapter 5

SATURDAY

I just got out of the shower and went downstairs to eat after getting dressed.

KNOCK KNOCK

'shit' I thought heading for the door, opening it as i closed the distance.

It was Anko-Sensai, Ino and I's personal trainer.

"Good morning Anko-Sensai, Can I help you?"

"Good morning Tenten, I came to tell you that um, you have, uh training! yes training in an hour but it will only be till like noon or so, and you have to report for a mission at five, spread the word to Ino? I have to go. Please don't be late!"

"Thanks Anko-San, we won't be." she left and Shikamru appeared in the hallway.

"Ino and I have a mission, you guys should surprise her by moving bedrooms and stuff, I'm sure she'll like it."

"That...is a good idea, thanks Ten, but i just got a bird saying I have a mission."

"Oh, cool, maybe it's with us," I shrugged. "Breakfast?"

He headed to the kitchen so I asumed it was a yes.

"Start on the toast please? I need to get Ino . . ."

I walked up stairs into our room, I shook her awake.

"WHAT THE HE-" she screamed.

I showed her my anbu mask and she understood. Gathering her Anbu belongings, she changed into her black tank top with the netting over the top along with netted leggings, black skirt and black boots. Walking into the bathroom she put her hair in braids, i pur mine in a ponytail like she wore when she was younger. I was changed intop the same thing she was.

We both got our black scarfs from our anbu closet, along with out bags and started fixing clothes for the mission since we haven't yet.

We finished packing everything we'd need like change of clothes, snack for just incase, etc. Grabbing out masks and scarves we walked downstairs to the kitchen. Ino's mask was shaped as a cats ans was mine, but hers had a purple nose with purple and white swirling designs around it. Mine had a black nose, with a shurikan print around the eye and a kunai being dragged up from the mouth.

"Shikamaru is making toast lol, shit were gonna be late if we don't hurry, Anko looked kinda like she was pms-ing we shouldn't mess with her today. . ."

"Yeah haha remember last time?"

"You mean when she kicked kakashi's you know were and threw him across the village?"

"YUP!! good times!!"

We made it to the kitchen and got some toast.

Knock knock

"Take my mask I'll get it." Ino nodded. I looked through the peep hole seeing it was neji i grabbed the blacket hanging off the back of the couch and wrapped it around me to hide my anbu uniform.

I opened the door.

"Hello, Neji, what brings you here?"

"Hello, Tenten, I was going to ask you if you'd like to hang out maybe get lunch. . .?"

"Oh! Umm, I can't I'm busy, I have a mission later, and some training with Ino, so I can't, but maybe when I get back from my mission?"

"Ok."  
"Well cool, I'll see you when later then bye Neji."  
"Bye, Tenten, be safe on your mission." He walked away and I closed the door.

Then Ino ran past me "WERE GONNA BE LATE!" my mask was in my hand and I ran out the door after putting it on and dropping the blanket back on the couch.

ANKO TRAINING GROUNDS

ANKO POV

'date with kakashi? yes, no, oooooo the girls are here' I thought "Hey girls, Why aren't you wearing your vest!? oh nevermind um...I need some advice and help." Tenten fell, and Ino sweatdropped.

"WHAT?!"

"Should I go on a date with kakashi? he asked me out this morning but I don't know..."

They look at each other back at me back at each other at me and screamed "HELL YES!"

"Ok, now can you help me find something to wear?"

"Sure," Ino agreed for them.

We began to head back to my house. Sure I'm not one of the most girly girls' here but I have some very feminine attire. I got to the door and unlocked it. "Come on it girls," I let them in,"follow me, my clothes are over in this closet."

I opened a closet and Ino went in and began finding a "perfect" dress while Tenten decided to call and talk to kakashi saying I accepted the date invite.  
TENTEN POV.

('kakashi' "tenten")

'Hello?'

"Hi kakashi, Anko-san accepts your date!"

'thats great tell her to meet me at valegino's around 5:30 will you?'

"ok will do, bye kakashi." I hung up.

"ANKO-SAN VALEGINO's AT 5:30!"

"Perfect,"Ino said handing anko a dress. It was a Black tube top, alittle shimmery, with a slit up the right side.

"It will look perfect on you Anko!" I commented, she blushed.

"Anko we have to go meet with Tsunade-sama in like an hour, do you want us to do your hair? We can curl it!"

"Um, sure girls, I have a curling Iron somewhere. . .I think..."

"Haha, Anko-sensai your funny!" I commented finding her curling Iron and plugging it in while Ino had her go take a shower.

"I'm happy for her, they've liked earch other for a lONG!! time." Ino said.

"haha me to and the have!"

"So put it up then curl it well and I'll do her make up?"

"Sure, but we have to brush out her hair and blow dry it first."

"True, I'll help i think i saw her blow dryer on her couch. . ."

"I'm surprised training hasn't been to clean her house haha."

"True." I plugged the dryer in and Anko came out wearing a towel.

"Uh... what should i be wearing for now?" she asked.

"Um, your dress, I'll zip it up when you get over here! we have to leave in like 25 minutes!" Ino told her as she retreated to the bathroom and got dress. a minute later she walked out, and Ino went over to zip up the dress.

"You look amazing!" I said as i picked up the blow dryer and brush. she sat down and i brushed out her hair as i blow dried it. Her hair was still short-ish so it only took about 7 minutes. I took it up in a good ponytair and then separated the different sized strands of hair and began curling.

I finished curling in about ten minutes and did her bangs, I combed them to the side then pionted the ends a bit to give her that somewhat rocker chick look. She had abit of eyeliner and mascara along with a light pink eyeshadow and lip gloss.

"You look great." Ino said giving her the mirror.

"Oh My! thanks you guys!"

"your welcome. Well we got to go, so we'll see you later. Knock 'em dead!" I said as we left and _**ran** _to the hokage tower, stopping at out house for our anbu vests on the way, along with making sure our scarves, masks, katana belts, and weapon pouches were secure.

We arrived at hokage tower, and tapped on Tsunades window. She gladly opened it.

"Hello girls!"

"Hello hokage-sama,"We said in unison.

"Ino, for this mission, only Tenten will be going as an anbu, you can store your stuff in that corner closet." Tsunade instructed, Ino nodded and gave me her Katana, then walked over to the empty closet filling it with her anbu vest her scarf, net leggings and shirt., also taking her hair out of braids. I added her katana and belt to the other side of mine.

"Ok, looks good."


	6. Chapter 6

"Girls, you have a Mission, with Neji, and shikamaru, Tenten I'm appointing you leader, Oh! Ino, give me your mask, I'll give it back to you soon."

"Hai."

"Shizune, let the boys in."

"Hai," Shizune let the boys in.

"Boys, Ino, this is Anbu, she is leading this mission."

"She?" Neji questioned.

"Whats that supposed to mean,"I asked, very pissed.

"HEY, shut up you two!, your mission is to get to Suna, stay there 3 days, then esscort the kazekage back here, got it?!"

"Hai," we all replied.

"Good you set out tomorrow at 10, Your dismissed." I stayed.

"Tenten, there are some theives out there, and There is one inparticular on your route i want you to catch him and turn him in to the kazekage, it's important."

"Ok, I'll get him, but if the others are suspicious?"

"Anbu business of course!"

"Hai." I left throught the window and made my way back to the house.

"I get a side mission. Yippee."

"Aww well that sucks."

"Yeah, i have to give him to the Kazekage bleh."

"Oh well your gonna be fine tennie-chan."

"Thanks Ino, I'm gonna go to bed, good night."

"Night."

NOON THE NEXT DAY

"Ino."

"Here."

"Shika-nii-maru," I corrected my self receiving a strange, yet curious look from Neji.

"Here." 'it nice now that shikamru isn't so lazy, maybe it's the coffee...' I thought.

"Neji, screw it I know your all here, lets go," I jumped into the trees and lead the way. A few minutes later I looked behind me, I saw Ino and Shikamaru holding hands 'how cute' I thought and looked forward.

Six hours later.

"Go left, look for camp," We found camp and set up. Ino and Shikamaru shared a tent. Neji and I were supposed to but instead I Kept watch for my theif.

Four hours later, Neji came out and sat next to me.

"Hello." I said diguising my voice abit.

"Hn."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Fine."

"Good, hat's rong? You seem, disgruntled. . .I think I'm not really to sure of what that means..."

"I'm just confused. . ."

"I've heard that your a genious, what could possibly be confusing to you?" I asked still diguising my voice like I often do as an anbu.

"Just, about a girl."

"Oh. . "

"I mean I really like her but, I've learned it's not tolerable to date older women."

"Older Women?"

"Yeah, I'm younger than her but she is perfect."

"Perfect?" I was blushing thank got for this amazing mask.

"Yeah, but anyways, I'm gonna go get more sleep."

"K."

The next to days and nights were similar to these, no signs of my theif. Neji didn't come out and talk the next two nights but i was able to make coffee, so I haven't slept in days.

IN SUNA.

We made it to our hotel around 10. . .pm.

I walked up to the desk. "Hello Miss, I need Two rooms, one with a king bed, one with two twins please."

"I'm sorry," She says, "We don't have any two twined rooms available would you like two kings instead?"

I looked at Ino and shikamaru, who I know by the look on their face are about to separate so I don't have to share a bed with Neji.

"Um yes that'll be fine."

"Here are your room keys."

"Thanks, this is on Hokage-sama's bill."

"Hai."

"Here, Ino, Skikamaru, you to can share, I'll share with him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Ino, I'm sure."

"Ok." I watched them walk off, then speed up to their room, we are all tired, tents suck.

"Here, Neji."

I gave him One of our room keys. "We are sharing a room?" he asked.  
"Yes there were no more twined rooms, so I'll sleep on the floor."

"Hn."

"Well lets go check it out." my voice disguise.

He followed me to our room, I opened the door, it wasn't much but it was good enough. I stretched."Well I'm gonna get some sleep, I'm sure i have bags under my eyes right now Ha." I went into the bathroom and changed into some comfortable pj's, black ones, for missions. Then removed my mask and washed my face, brushed my teeth and put my mask back on. I walked back out, putting my hair in a low pony.

"You sleep with your mask on?" He asked me.

"Yes."

"You can take it off, I won't tell anyone who you are."

"I doubt that. Besides, um it's a blah blah Procedure! yes a procedure. Or tradition or something."

"Sure, I don't beleive that."

"Beleive it!"

"Naruto?"

"haha, no, Neji, get some sleep." I said taking a pillow off of the bed and putting it on the floor. I layed down with out a blanket.

"What, no blanket?"

"It's the desert in the end of july! hell no!"

"Ok just thought I'd ask."

"Well thanks for being concerned."

"Yeah, do you think I'll ever see you again, after this mission?"

"On another mission maybe, of if you become an Anbu."

"I see, neither of us are going to get any sleep, your still hyped on coffee, want to play 20 questions?"

"Want to play 12 questions, and you cant ask me who I am?"

"Fair enough."

"Haha, you start, Neji."

"What should I call you?"

"Kunai."

"OK, How old are you?"

"17."

"My age?" I nodded.

"When did you turn 17?"

"March."

"I see, how long have you been Anbu?"

"A year now, along with my sidekick, but I'm also her sidekick."

"oh, Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"what do you look for in a guy?"

"THey have to be nice, and strong, and have to be able to protect them self. Kind of like you."

"Would you tell me who you are for a bargain?"

"Depends on the bargain."

"Would you kiss me if I couldn't see your face?"

"Maybe. . . "

"Really?

"Who was your first kiss?

I just shook my head.

"You never had your first kiss, you seem to be the apple at the top of the tree."

"Thanks, I've never heard that..."

"How many family members do you have?"

"Um. . . my family is dead."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn'-"

"Don't worry about it, know one knows, and I'd like to keep it that way. your out of questions."

"Dammit, guess it's your turn."

"Who is on your team?"

"Tenten, Rock Lee, and Gai-sensai."

"Who's the girl your crushing on?"

"Tenten, but shes older it'll never work, so I'm trying not to like her."

"What do you like about her?"

"She is always there for me and is nice and reat and shes strong doesn't let anyone hurt her."

"Are you always there for her?" I knew the answer, it was no, but he can't be, he doesn't even know.

"Not always, I wish I was though."

"What is her past like?"

"I don't know, shes talked about it, I have, we've learned about Lee's past even Abit of Gai-sensais, and well, she says that her past is great and what matters is the present."

"Oh, have you met her parents?"

"No. . "

"Would you kiss her?"

"I would. . ., although she'd probably toss me across the village or something."

"Ha!, my Anbu-Sensai did that once it was hilarious! She really doesn't like it when Kakashi stares at her ass."

"haha."

"Well If I told you I knew how that girl felt because I'm phsychic, would you beleive me?"

"no."

"Ok fine, well if I offered you that kiss were you are blindfolded?"

"Ok."

"Perv!" I through my pillow at him.

"Hey! i was being honest."

"thats true! good job Neji!" I said Patting him on the head in a very Tenten-like manner. "Um sorry bout that. . "

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kunai."

"No, under the mask?"

"He's your hint, neT," I pionted to my net shirt," net." I pionted to my netter leggings."


	7. Important! for this story! must read!

Hi! hello everyon happy 2009! Well I read through this story very hard to read an comprehend so I've rewritten and added stuff so if you'll take the time to reread this I'll be posting a new chapter soon i hope so yes. It is way better I'm hoping to get some reveiws before I addd a chapter, I meaan 1 reveiw does not look good, anyways! read reveiw it is much better!


	8. Now You hate me

Dear Fans and Readers,

After much thought I have come to the decision that i will no longer be writing this story. I will eventually delete it, that does not mean that it is completely done for, it mean i do not have time for it right now, and I will be rewriting it someday, so not all hope for the story is lost. This story was written on and impulse, and honestly once I got to the point it is at, i realise I had no idea what or how I was gonna write the rest of the story. Im sorry about this crazyness, I feel extremely bad, I really do. I hope that i can please you all sometime in the future. Oh and I am Opening a new account here one that will be linked to my email address that I actually USE. It will be under LawliUchiha, I hope everything will work out on that account and I dont lose all of my supporters.

Please forgive,

LemonZulu(Account Now Dead.)

LawliUchiha


End file.
